tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver (excavator)
|creator(s)= Phil Fehrle |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Tim Whitnall |other_voice_actors= |name=Oliver |nicknames=Oliver the Excavator |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)= |affiliation= * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |basis= |vehicle=Construction vehicle |type=Crawler excavator |fuel_type=Diesel |top_speed= |year_built=Sometime between 1920 and 1929 |number=14 |company=Sodor Construction Company |owner(s)=Jenny Packard}} Oliver is a wise old excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He carries out demolition and digging work. He is capable of switching between different tools, including his usual bucket, a chisel for digging, a scissor claw, and a wrecking ball for demolition. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' In his first appearance, Oliver was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. Later, the foreman assigned Oliver to move some rocks, but Jack wanted to do it and instead toppled over a hill. Jack learned his lesson and after that he allowed Oliver to continue with his jobs. Once, Oliver uncovered a complete dinosaur skeleton while digging a swimming pool. The following day, Oliver was on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline, "Digger Digs Dino!". When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, Alfie, Kelly and Oliver used their arms to prevent the tree from falling over until it was propped and saved. However, he proved to be unsuccessful after trying to demolish a building with a wrecking ball. In The Great Discovery, Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, helped with the restoration of Great Waterton. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line. One day when he was heading to the site, he blocked Bertie who was very annoyed since he lost a race with Thomas. When Marion first met the excavator, she believed that Oliver the engine had made a wish to Rex, Bert and Mike, who Marion believed to be magical, to turn himself into an excavator. Oliver tried to explain, but Marion gave the excavator no chance to do so. It was not until the opening ceremony of the new branch line that Marion found out that there were two Olivers on Sodor. In the twentieth season, when he, Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty were working on Thomas' Branch Line the dump truck twins caused a rock to hit Oliver's hydraulics in his arm causing him to have to repaired and when he was repaired he helped clear the branch line after Max and Monty dump their loads on the line. In the twenty-first season, he helped with the reconstruction of Tidmouth Sheds after James' accident. Personality Oliver is wise and kind and keeps an eye on the other members of the Pack. He is good-mannered and hard-working and never complains about his work or gets impatient. He has the power and precision capability of moving and digging tons of earth in a single day. He likes to be a leader and treats the younger members of the Pack with respect. Technical Details Basis Oliver's exact basis is unknown and appears to be a freelance design. Livery Oliver is painted brown with a pale green panel on his back and his number painted on him in red. Oliver has the cap rim of a builder's hat between his forehead and cab windows. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; sixth season only) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Igor Cruz (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Matthias Klimsa (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) Trivia * An early concept art design for Oliver reveals his name was originally meant to be Buster. * When Oliver returned in full CGI, his smaller wheels appear to have slightly increased in size. * Tim Whitnall gives Oliver an Irish accent. * Oliver is the first character to share his name with another character in the television series, and the second to do so in the entire Thomas franchise, the first being Bert and Iron Bert. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (paired with Oliver the GWR engine) * Adventures (Paired with Jack, Thomas, and a Truck) References de:Oliver (Bagger) pl:Olek (maszyna budowlana) he:אוליבר (מחפר) ja:オリバー (パワーショベル) Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters